Baseball and softball coaches and players toss or throw multiple balls to their team players for batting practice and defensive practice. Baseball and softball pitchers throw multiple balls in pitching practice. Frequently, a 5- or 6-gallon bucket that is filled with multiple balls is placed near a coach or player from which the coach or player may select a next ball for a practice toss, throw or pitch. In many cases, such bucket is seated on a ground surface, such that the coach or player must bend down to select the next ball from the bucket. Repetitive bending may unnecessarily stress the coach or player's back.
Stands to hold practice balls above a ground surface are known. Jugs Sports offers a “Back Saver Ball Basket” with a canvas “basket” container over a foldable cage that can hold practice balls above a ground surface. Although the product is marketed to hold the practice balls directly in the canvas container, the user has an option to place a bucket filled with balls into the canvas container reservoir. The bucket is not supported against movement or tilting when held in the basket.
Improvements to devices to hold practice balls continue to be sought.